Obsessions with a Seraph
by Elexies
Summary: The moment Sesshoumaru saw Kagome he wanted her. After disposing of Inu Yasha he takes away his obsessions to his home. Problem: Sparks only fly in one direction. discontinued
1. The Discovery of Kagome

_Yeah, so lets all give the author a glorious little hand. It's officially been a year and I've decided to work on this story again. I've redone the first chapter, and I'll be updating soon. Thank you to all my loyal fans, and to Genny, who got me off my ass in the first place. _

_Elexies_

Kagome allowed a long sigh to pass her lips, her shoulders slumping gently. She stared up towards Inu Yasha, affection gleaming her in her blue-gray eyes as he sat up in his tree, ever stubborn. _Inu Yasha._ The name flitted through her mind dreamily, leaving her heart to flutter in delight and the tiniest of smiles to touch her mouth. The Hanyou, the half-breed, dog-boy, and on and on the list went. She could continue forever with the things he'd been called. But to her he'd always been Inu Yasha. He was always the half demon she'd met not long ago and had instantly fallen in love with.

_Well, _she mused shyly. _Love may not be the right word. He's always so rude and— _

She might've gone on but all argument fell away as he glanced back at her, his golden eyes flickering with some emotion or other. She felt herself brighten, his name rising up inside of her and she almost called out to him, before he once more turned his attention away with a snort of disgust. She sighed. No one seemed to ever like him, and sometimes she honestly couldn't blame him or her. But no one seemed to really try and accept him for who and what he was. They all turned their noses up and away, as if trying to avoid some stench he gave off that only they could notice. Despite those taunts, their hatred, he sat straight and proud in his tree. He went to his throne with his waist length silver hair mangled, his lower lip jutted out in a sort of a pout, and his fire-rat haori like a warm jacket in the coldness of the night. Kagome frowned softly. The cold was like really more like an angry creature tonight, nipping ruthlessly as one's bare flesh. It seemed vicious, and out of place since it was only fall. Plus, her legs gave way much bear flesh that she was quite uncomfortable with, standing outside in the path of the wind. Goosebumps rose and fell on her skin, and the tiny hairs on her arms stood straight in sheer defiance of the breeze. Kagome huffed. She wasn't a keen fan of the cold.

Quietly she bowed her head a bit. Why had she come out here again? Oh, right! She'd been worried about Inu Yasha. He'd gotten upset after she'd mentioned his mother. She guessed she couldn't blame him. After all, Myoga had told her what his mother was and she knew Inu Yasha didn't like humans. It was obvious, really. He never hesitated to voice his opinion.

Her eyes lowered sadly away from his cold, angry features as he passed her another annoyed glance. He'd been so deep in thought before she'd come along. She hated herself for wanting to disturb it, but she wanted to help. Even more she hated herself for actually thinking Inu Yasha would want her company. After all, he hated her. He hated humans. And who could blame him? After all, humans were the creatures that were often most cruel to him. She would hate them too was she in his shoes. Kagome felt a wry smile tug her lips.

_Well, it's not like he wears shoes or anything, but if he did I'm sure I wouldn't want to be in them. _

She stopped herself before she began babbling like an idiot. She did that enough without provoking more topics to ramble on with. She heaved a sigh again, placing her closed fist up to her heart. Her heart was thrumming, unusually fast. She felt excited, and she couldn't figure out why for the life of her. Kagome glanced up towards the Hanyou once more, and then looked back towards the ground, studying the toe of her shoe for a moment.

A chill raced over her spine quite suddenly. A tingling feeling that made the small hairs on her arms stand straight into the air once again, though this time it was not the cause of the cold wind. She tried to ignore the tingling feeling at the base of her neck, and the uneasy sensations she was getting for the time being. It was like a massive aura hung over her, leaving her to feel nauseous. But she tried to ignore it. She tried to lose her mind in thought of the boy she crushed on that sat above her, pouting. She tried to think about how dreamy he was. How regal appearing he was. How wild and untamed in character he always acted. She tried to think about how all that appealed to her so much. Okay, so he'd tried to kill her but that really wasn't the point. He'd protected her, thus far. She knew he only wanted the Shikon, and her guilt was deep with how she'd destroyed what so many had worked to protect. Well, not really destroyed. She'd shattered it, broke it into millions of tiny pieces. But, all in all, she was duty bound to fix it again.

She hoped, deep down, that maybe somehow her and Inu Yasha could form a relationship from this. After all, they were probably going to spend a good deal of time together. So it'd make sense if some feelings formed between the two. She blushed a bright color, her heart pattering faster in her chest. Her cheeks felt hot and shyly she reached up to cover them. Feelings were already beginning for her. She only hoped they would for him. She only hoped that Inu Yasha might grow to love her, might grow to care for her and cherish her.

It hadn't been long sense they'd met, but something about Inu Yasha, the thought of him made her tremble. He was caring, in a way, and the dominant features he displayed attracted her to him like a moth to a flame. He was so proud deep down, so willing to fight for what he wanted. Maybe one day he'd fight for her. Oh, that would be dreamy. Kagome sighed at the thought, closing her eyes dreamily as she tried putting her nerves aside. Inu Yasha fighting for her and declaring love for her was a wonderful daydream.

Kagome sighed a bit again. Of course, Inu Yasha wanted the Shikon no Tama, not her. She kept forgetting that, over and over. He'd never want her. And at the end of this journey they may become good friends, but he would ask for the Shikon so he could become a full demon. And then she would go home. But it was nice to daydream that he'd ask for her in the end. Maybe he'd ask to have her as his lover and wife. Kagome felt a dreamy smile tug her lips playfully.

That terrible feeling ran over her spine once more. Those chills of unease and fear that pricked at the bottom of her heart were calling again. She froze, returning to clutching the handles of her bike. Glancing down she noticed her knuckles were white. Shadowy black hair fell over her shoulders as she lowered her head a bit, staring off into nothing. She chewed her lower lip a bit.

_What's this feeling I keep getting?_

Sharp pain ran all through her body and she let out a cry of surprise as Inu Yasha slammed her body into the ground. Tingling sensation ran all through her as her breath caught into her throat. She glanced back a bit, her cheeks flushing in delight. Inu Yasha was lying on top of her. His warm body was pressed tight against all of her and she could feel her head spinning in delight. She squirmed just a bit, trying to get used to this odd feeling. His legs were straddling her lower spine and his arms resting on either side of her head protectively, she was his shard detector after all. His mouth rested just behind her ear and warmth began to pool in her stomach as she felt his breath gently pulse in her hair. Blushing red filled her cheeks and Kagome almost closed her eyes at the warmth she allowed to swim over her. He was so warm.

"Stay down!" he spat above her, voice firm and leaving no room for argument. Okay, that could ruin the mood.

He showed no emotion, watching from the clouds as the inferior Youkai he rode upon began to crush the Nothing Woman, breaking the floating carriage she'd rode within. Wood and splinters went everywhere. The Nothing Woman looked exactly as Inu Yasha's mother had, the wretch of a human. Sesshoumaru sniffed in disgust, lost in thought as he turned his attention from his wretch of a brother and the current situation.

Humans. Pathetic, weak creatures. They smelled awful, had no sense of dignity, and were almost as dumb as the lowest class of Youkai. Inu Yasha bore his stench rightfully; Sesshoumaru knew where he got it. Had his damned father not mated with that wanton bitch everything would've been fine. But his father had broken his biological mother's heart, cheating upon the sweetest of Youkai for a human wench!

And then, after his mother's death, the swords had been created, and the Tetsusaiga had been unfairly hidden away from him. He'd searched for what seemed to be forever. He'd traveled to so many strange lands, hunting down what was rightfully his. And he knew that blade would be his. It contained such an amazing, raw power, the ability to wipe out a hundred demons with a single swipe. And he, Lord of the Western Lands, deserved such power more than any other demon.

He sighed, turning his attention to the side for the moment, gazing lazily off into space. He had not wanted to see his annoying half brother. In fact, he'd even wished the cretin dead. Human emotions were such a weakness, and Inu Yasha claimed many. Sesshoumaru's long silver hair billowed out behind him, the silky feel of a few stray strands brushing against his cheek causing him to reach up and with an elegant gesture brush them aside. His golden gaze narrowed a bit as he contemplated the sweet scent that had been in the air since his arrival. He hadn't been able to locate it, and it was beginning to drive him mad. His pale skin gleamed in the stormy clouds and he inhaled slowly, taking in the attractive scent. The bangs of his silver mane fell to the sides of the crescent moon upon his forehead, two red stripes kissing gently at his high cheekbones. The crescent moon declared him the Lord of his lands. No other could bare this mark except for he himself and his future mate. His fluffy tail was wrapped securely about his shoulder and the fine silk he wore swept along the skin of his toned body. He crossed his arms into the sleeves of his white silk haori. His yellow and blue obi was tied about his chest plate armor, holding the Tenseiga off to the side. What a waste of a sword. A long sigh was drawn out from finely shaped lips as he returned his gaze back to the Hanyou, now trying to protect a creature he, Sesshoumaru, could not see.

His thoughts returned to the scent. It was sweet, delicate, and yet somewhat strong. It pleaded to be taken and pampered but it held power deep within. It reminded him of cherry blossoms and the warmth of a fire during winter. It was a soothing scent that was calling to him, and had been since he'd been a fair few miles outside of Inu Yasha's forest. Thoughtlessly he began to wander after the scent, traveling down the arm of the Youkai he stood upon. His retainer Jaken followed suit at his heel.

"Jaken," he frowned coldly. "Kill him only after we've talked."

"Aye me lord!" was the toad Youkai's high-pitched voice response. Sesshoumaru resisted the urge to roll his eyes, something very un-lord-like that he was not often prone to doing, and the even greater urge to dispose of the creature now. His retainer, though blindly loyal, was an annoyance he desired to kill but just plain couldn't, for who else would as willingly follow his orders than that of Jaken?

"Is that you Sesshoumaru!" snarled Inu Yasha from the ground. The loud still childish voice rang strident in his ears. Sesshoumaru smirked down at his younger brother, still hunting for that scent.

"Ah you remember me. I am flattered, dear little brother…" he let his sentence trail off. He knew Inu Yasha hated to be reminded of their family ties. He hated it too. He only wished that the whelp had been born from another family, another demon father that was foolish enough to fall for that bitch of a human. But alas, not everything could go as one desired. He knew that being called 'little brother' annoyed Inu Yasha, and if it caused the pest any form of annoyance, he'd continue to call him by that.

He heard a sharp intake of breath, his ear twitching towards the light shocked noise. He gazed past his half brother to a girl standing behind him.

She was lovely, very much so. The ebony tresses fell to the middle of her back looked as soft as silken threads, and he longed to run his clawed hands through them, just to tilt her head back and tease those peach hued lips of hers. Her body was lithe, but power was hid in its fragile appearing self. Her skin was pale and shimmering like moonlight. Her eyes captivated him most, though. Glowing blue gray eyes that were so much like starlight. They flashed with terror when his gaze fell upon her, glowing brightly in the darkness. She hid further behind his Hanyou brother, clutching the back of his haori with fragile hands. Everything about her seemed breakable but all at once strong and defiant. So she was the owner of that scent.

And she was human.

Sesshoumaru frowned thoughtfully, his golden eyes gleaming towards her. What a pity. He smirked.

"Why, it's a human girl," he quipped lightly, testing their reactions. She hid further behind his brother but her voice rang out like a nervous melody, something unsure but trying to sound good and practiced all at once. It was soft and sweet with a rebellious tone vaguely cracking with anticipation and fear. Fear of him. And that fear was delicious.

"Y-you got a problem with that?" she countered. He raised a brow.

Brave, or stupid, he thought to himself. Do I like that? He couldn't recall a human female ever standing up to him. So he wasn't sure. A simple glare had melted human men to his feet, leaving them in sobbing messes. They were a pitiful sight. Who did she think she was? 

"How fitting that you should be dallying with humans," he returned his attention to Inu Yasha, wanting no more than to torture the Hanyou. He contemplated taking the girl off to a secluded area after killing the pest. He wanted to see what it was about her that suddenly drew him to her. She was nothing more than a disgusting worthless human, but his body told him different. He pulled at the chain in his grasp, yanking the Nothing Woman's head back. She made a soft choking sound. "You, with your mortal wretch of a mother. You seek your own level at last." Inu Yasha growled but he watched as shock filled the girl's eyes. She reached up with her fist, resting it at her heart. Sympathy shone in those gorgeous depths and finely shaped eyebrows came together in pity. He allowed his eye to travel down the rest of her. She was in odd clothing, to say the least. It was something he couldn't really place. A sort of kimono, he supposed, but the bottom was very short and revealed to his wandering eyes her long legs. It was very foreign looking and, if he did say so himself, very inadequate and rebellious. It didn't bother him all that much, really. It gave him plenty more to look at than her face. He could see her legs with ease. She looked agile with her calves well toned from running. He liked it. Beneath that tidbit of physical strength she did have he could sense the unused power in her, just ready to boil over. Her aura was thick with untamed powers, and he wondered what use she was to the brat.

"Sesshoumaru. If you came all this way just to insult me—" Inu Yasha began, jerk Sesshoumaru out of his rendezvous.

"Silly half-breed," he mocked, interrupting the whelp. He raised his chin arrogantly, keeping an eye on the girl with his peripheral senses. She was watching him carefully, and he wanted her in awe of him, despite himself. It was natural of him, he supposed. Lesser creatures were always supposed to be in awe of their superiors. Why should she be different? He crossed his arms haughtily. "Do you think I have so much time to waste? I want you to direct me to our dear father's grave."

"So you're the one?" snapped the Hanyou. Sesshoumaru held back and annoyed sigh. This mutt was wasting his time. He kept beating about the bush, taking his time in his responses. "I don't have a clue where it is!" Ah, now he was getting somewhere.

"I see, then it can't be helped," mentally he ordered the lesser Youkai to destroy the woman in its grasp. It did so without hesitation, and Sesshoumaru was pleased. He was very strong when it came to his mind, and he could easily bend the will of a creature. The thought struck him lightly, and momentarily he entertained the idea of just ordering the girl over to him, so he could inspect her. He quickly brushed the idea away. He didn't want to break her. His mind was a powerful force when need be, a simple order could destroy her, and he didn't want that. He quickly turned attention back to Inu Yasha. "Your mother will just have to suffer." The girl gasped as the Nothing Woman gave out a cry of pain that even the finest of actors couldn't imitate.

"Inu Yasha!" the human girl frowned up at whelp, grasping his arm. Her voice chimed worry for the Nothing Woman and annoyance that the Hanyou would let his own mother suffer before his eyes.

"Huh," sneered the Hanyou in reply to Sesshoumaru's threat. "You think I'm stupid?" Sesshoumaru agreed with the question. Indeed he did. "Mother's been dead for years! You can't fool—"

"Play the fool, _be_ the fool, Inu Yasha," he grinned coldly. "Don't you think with all my power that I can bring back your mother's soul from the land of the dead, and even find her a physical body?" The girl was in wonder now. He knew it. She was admiring him for his beauty and power he _knew _it. It delighted him more that she was also terrified. What a combination. Fear and awe. Nothing tasted sweeter than the scent of absolute confusion for such feelings. And her already wondrous smell was filling the air delectably with the bewilderment of her mixed feelings towards him.

"No," murmured Inu Yasha. The Hanyou meant little to him as confusion filled the amber eyes of his brother. The Nothing Woman reached out for her darling son, her eyes pleasing to be saved.

"Inu Yasha…" she whispered. Sesshoumaru watched the internal battle that took place within his brother all the time grinning coldly. The Nothing Woman continued to play her part.

"Please, don't trouble yourself. I've been dead once anyway…" she smiled at him sweetly, her voice fading away as the inferior Youkai continued to press against her rib cage.

_Now! _He ordered the inferior Youkai.

The creature squeezed the woman powerfully and she gasped in pain, her eyes widening. Inu Yasha stiffened visibly. Sesshoumaru chuckled, smirking at the play before him. Inu Yasha's silly conflicts with logic and emotions. The woman looked like his mother and was being killed slowly, but common sense told him she was already dead. The mind of a human was a funny thing.

"Mother!" he cried. He leapt blindly into action. Sesshoumaru watched as he ripped the demon's arm off, yelling in anger. He sighed inwardly. He counted the times from when he'd first met Inu Yasha this night to now when he could've killed the Hanyou. He was at seventeen. The boy was so open with his attacks, he let his guard down too often, and he was like a massive red target with a whiny voice that begged to be slaughtered. Sesshoumaru's eyes followed as the woman fell to the ground, the girl racing towards her. She was fast on her feet, a quick runner that would give him a good chase. Hunting was always so fun, the adrenaline was a wondrous feeling as his inner Youkai eased out and took hold of his body. Hunting her would be a pleasure. The girl kneeled beside the Nothing Woman, concern written all over her attractive features.

"A-are you all right?" she stuttered.

"Kagome! Ger her out of here!" ordered Inu Yasha, his obnoxious voice rising above her concerned tone. Sesshoumaru gazed at the girl thoughtfully. He watched with interest as she nodded as a sense of duty came over her.

_So her name is Kagome. Odd, but lovely, I suppose. _He thought idly.

Inu Yasha was plummeting towards the earth, ready to steal away this Sesshoumaru's plans with his bold actions. He growled, knowing that if everything turned out wrong he'd not only lose the fang, but this girl that interested him so. Sesshoumaru had always been a curious fellow, and when it came to his curiosity he always fulfilled it. He would not have this time be different, not with something as strange at this human girl.

"You will not!" he snapped, leaping away from the inferior Youkai.

"Inu Yasha!" cried the Nothing Woman. A glow began to form between her hands and Sesshoumaru smirked. She may have been mediocre compared to him in power, but at least she was one step ahead of the plans. He was just about to reach Inu Yasha when a bright light flashed before his sensitive eyes, a sweeping wind blowing all about him and Jaken. And as it faded, so did the Hanyou, Nothing Woman, and Kagome.

Sesshoumaru sighed and looked down towards his retainer.

"Jaken," he murmured.

"Yes me lord?" whimpered the tiny creature, scrambling his way towards him.

"Make sure the Nothing Woman performs her duties and have the human girl tied up," he frowned. Jaken nodded eagerly.

"Yes me lord! I'll make sure that human has a very painful death!" he began to scamper away, babbling away about various ways she could be killed. That annoyed Sesshoumaru, he wasn't positive as to why. She was a curious girl, but if she was tortured and died slowly should it matter? Yes, because he had not even begun to study her yet.

"I did not say to kill her Jaken. I said to have her tied up. If I find her dead, I will have to decapitate you," he spoke lightly. Jaken blanched and nodded.

"Oh yes me lord! Please forgive this humble servant for his stupid assumptions!" he ran off. Sesshoumaru sighed and looked towards the inferior Youkai he continued to stand on. He began to slowly crush its mind, watching the pained expression that crossed its face. He took his time. He didn't want to seem in a hurry. He certainly didn't want to believe he was excited deep down about seeing this little Kagome again. So, slowly, he made his way after Jaken, finishing off the creature's mind.

_I hope you all like this better, I personally do. _


	2. Sesshoumaru Talks and Defeating the Noth...

Kagome opened her eyes lazily, her vision fuzzy. Her head was throbbing and she felt like retching. Waves of pain coursed over her body and her muscles felt tired and strained. She remembered feeling like this only once, when she'd had to run the mile back in elementary school, and she hadn't been a very good runner then. Blinking a few times her vision cleared leisurely giving way to a sight she did not remember.  
  
What? She frowned lazily, looking around her.  
  
She was in some kind of beautiful forest. That's really all she could figure. A lovely forest with a clearing that owned a crystal lake not far from her. It glistened in the beautiful morning light and the grass she laid upon was green and vaguely wet with due. The grass was soft and left her body feeling tired and numb. Well...more numb than she already was. Her body felt like mist, floating heavily in the air leaving her mind foggy and her body tired. Her long black hair was strewn about her and her gray blue eyes blinked again, trying hard to clear her vision up. She shook her head a bit, but her body didn't really want to work with her. Where was Inu Yasha? Sesshoumaru? What had happened? She looked around in bewilderment. Her eyes finally fell upon the Hanyou. He was with his mother, talking.  
  
Inu Yasha and his mother......... she smiled lazily, mind sluggish. They're both okay. She felt like yawning, her body so tired and her muscles relaxed at a dull tremble. Her eyes traveled down to the lake idly, she felt comfortable, just laying here. The wind was rustling through her hair and it felt like a soothing caress was on her arm. She sighed, gazing blindly at the reflection in the water. Leaning her head a bit more into that gentle feeling through her hair she was rewarded when it moved a bit faster. A warm wind pulsated through her mind and her vision was fuzzy again. Her eyes were almost closed, everything now a mass of colors. It almost made her want to giggle stupidly. This was so nice, soothing, warm, tiring. Kagome allowed her lips to part in a vague yawn, very slight, not really all there. She traced the figures in the water, opening her eyes a bit more and admiring Inu Yasha strong face.  
  
It feels so nice...  
  
Kagome inhaled sharply eyes snapping open. The reflection of the water seemed perfect, Inu Yasha standing with his mother, talking about one thing or another. The scenery was lovely, the atmosphere chilled perfect-ness. Too perfect. Of course there would be something wrong, she should've known right away. Damnit Kagome! Where the face of Inu Yasha's mother should have been there was nothing.  
  
Her face! There's no reflection! Then she's just some kind of trick!  
  
Kagome struggled with her voice, trying to call out of the Hanyou. Her heart was racing faster at the realization, that everything was fake, that none of it was true. The beautiful scenery shattered, as if it had all been presented by mirrors and suddenly out of no where a stone had been thrown at the mirrors, making them crash and causing shards to toss everywhere. She almost felt the pitiful sting. She choked and gagged, trying until she ran out of breath but no sound came from her. Her eyes widened.  
  
My throat! It's paralyzed! Inu Yasha!  
  
Sesshoumaru kneeled before the girl. Chains were bound about her, holding her down to the ground. Inu Yasha was busy, dallying with the Nothing Woman who was searching for the information he wanted. He didn't know where Jaken was and it didn't matter to him. All that mattered was the girl before him. His eyes traveled down the length of her body, her black mane flared out about her, the black top part of her kimono clinging to her chest. The short bottom of the kimono rode up above mid-thigh. Her skin looked so soft he reached out, touching one of her legs gently. The touch was so feather-light she didn't notice. Her skin was smooth; his claws ran down the one leg, leaving barely visible red welts in their place. He reached up, lacing his fingers into her hair. He heard her sigh gently as he began to soothingly massage her arm with his other hand. She relaxed beneath his touch and a smirk pulled at Sesshoumaru's lips. She didn't see him; he was behind her. She barely even knew he was there because she was blind with the pleasure he delivered her. Sesshoumaru sighed a bit, leaning down and nuzzling her neck absently he inhaled her glorious scent.  
  
This.........Kagome.........though she was human there was something about her. She was strong, she was beautiful, and she was more Youkai than human.  
  
Kagome would be his.  
  
The girl tensed suddenly. Sesshoumaru followed. He listened as her breathing began to increases and a gentle murmur passed her rose petal lips.  
  
"Inu.........Yasha........." she struggled. A wave of jealousy ran through him and he growled deep within his chest. She was fighting against the chains but his hand clasped over her throat. She would not spoil his plans. He enjoyed the feel of her skin but still; this Sesshoumaru didn't have to lower himself to physically restrain her from yelling out. Mentally he constricted her throat, pulling his hand away from the delicate neck. She was breathing faster, her eyes wide in panic. He leaned down once again, burying his nose into her hair. He felt her stiffen again. Calmly he placed a kiss upon her temple and stood up, traveling not too far away to keep his eyes upon the Nothing Woman and Inu Yasha. He kept his mental hold on her throat, not allowing her to destroy his thought out motives. The Tetsusaiga would not be his only prize.  
  
Kagome stared blankly ahead of her. Something had kissed her. Something had been behind her and was still there. Their lips had been smooth and warm, vaguely moist as if the owner had been licking them in eagerness. She realized then that the person had been the one caressing her arm. A shiver ran over her spine and she closed her eyes after a moment. But not for long, she couldn't take her eyes off of Inu Yasha. She heard the rustling of clothing as the person stood and began to travel away. Probably to leave her to her death. Kagome tensed once more, eyes wide in terror. She felt something sitting upon her neck and could barely distinguish and eager, desperate voice.  
  
"Kagome! Be strong now, girl! Remember me? Myoga—'divine grace'—the flea!" the small Youkai screamed to her. His voice was filled with panic for her. "You poor kid.........bound hand a foot totally helpless..." there was a silence and Kagome wandered if he'd left her to go after Inu Yasha. What if the creatures wandering around her had hurt him? Kagome inhaled sharply.  
  
Suddenly a prick at her neck caused her eyes to widen more again and she growled in annoyance. Her hand flew up automatically and slapped her neck. Kagome sat up, looking down at the now flat Youkai.  
  
"Thanks. I think I can move now," she frowned down at Myoga, blue eyes narrowed.  
  
"Oh.........good........." whimpered the tiny creature. Kagome looked about, standing slowly and warily. Sharply pains in her head made her reach up, grasping her forehead. She cried out, falling back to her knees as the throbbing ran through all of her body. She whimpered a bit, clinging to her head that now felt like it was well about to explode.  
  
"Girl! Girl what's wrong!" cried Myoga.  
  
"She is merely experiencing a bit of pain........." frowned a thoughtful voice. Sesshoumaru walked forward, his stoic mask placed on his face as usual. Myoga tensed upon Kagome's shoulder and looked towards the Taiyoukai.  
  
"Sesshoumaru! Leave the poor girl out of this!" demanded the shivering flea. Thoughtlessly the Inu Youkai slapped the flea demon away. Myoga let out a curse as he landed far, far away from the now helpless Kagome. Sesshoumaru kneeled before her, reaching out and gently cradling her head with his hands. Mentally he released his hold upon her mind, instead sending waves of pleasure running through her. She calmed, letting out a shaky breath. He smirked a bit, tilting her face up to look at him. She opened those lovely eyes slowly, her features light and heavenly. Angelic almost. Kagome's eyes widened, taking in his features and she inhaled sharply, struggling to get away but he held tight.  
  
"Sesshoumaru!" she spat. He leaned a bit closer to her.  
  
"Are you not happy to see me Kagome?" he rolled her name over his tongue, giving it a gentle foreign sound. The shiver that raced over her spine delighted him. She remained tensed as long as he held her head; he knew she was afraid of him snapping her neck. He had no intentions of doing such though. He traced his thumb over her bottom lip, the quivering rim expressing her fear of him almost as much at her eyes. "Such a fragile thing..." he purred. "So easy to break and destroy. My father saw a lot in humans. It caused him to mate with that wench that was the half-breed's mother. Her scent was unbearable. The foul stench nearly drove me away. But she was disposed of soon enough." Her eyes shot daggers at him and he smirked at her detestation of him. It would change though. She would grow to worship him like her breed was supposed to. Humans worshiped the Youkai, Youkai were strong while the humans weak and defenseless. "You.........on the other hand........." he laced his fingers into her hair, pulling her closer until his cheek brushed against hers. His lips brushed along her ear. ".........Are different. Very different. You smell beautiful Kagome; you waste your time with the half-breed. Traveling with much more powerful Youkai could ensure your safety. We wouldn't want anything to happen to you.........would we?" She inhaled slowly, her body tensing in fear. He slowly slid his tongue along the shell of her ear and she gasped, shoving away from him so suddenly it took him by surprise. Kagome fell back, landing painfully on her rump. Sesshoumaru stood to his full height, gazing down towards her. He smirked at her.  
  
"You are only a mortal human," his voice showed his detest for her kind, and he spoke as if it were a fact that she had yet to realize. "You will not last long girl."  
  
With that said he disappeared from her view, leaving instead the image of Inu Yasha being sucked deep into the Nothing Woman. The repulsive creature that followed Sesshoumaru around was hitting her upon the head with his staff. Kagome moved quickly watching in terror while Inu Yasha was pulled further and further into her. Still shaken from Sesshoumaru's advances Kagome crept lightly towards the three. Her muscles were tense and she could still feel his warm breath upon her ear. Chills ran over her body. Kagome let out a wavering breath, digging her fingernails into the earth.  
  
I am officially freaked out now, she whispered mentally.  
  
What had he been talking about? 'You.........on the other hand are different. Very different. You smell beautiful Kagome.........' Color filled her cheeks as she blushed. He thought she smelled beautiful? She was confused, really confused. Was that just the guy that had been torturing Inu Yasha's supposed mother not long ago? She bit her lower lip. She wanted to ball up and sink into the ground. This was just too weird.  
  
"Get what we're needing and get it now! Where lie the last remains O' this cur's and Lord Sesshoumaru's dear departed sire?" squawked the green Youkai. Inu Yasha tensed visibly and Kagome bit her lower lip, the feel of Sesshoumaru's thumb tracing it was still resting there too. She closed her eyes nervously. She wished the feeling would go away, she didn't want it there, and she didn't want to feel him. Color filled her cheeks. She shouldn't feel like this! It was wrong! He was the enemy, he was hurting Inu Yasha. Right. He was hurting her Inu Yasha... her? When did he belong to her?  
  
Ah! Focus Kagome! Focus! She ordered herself.  
  
If she didn't keep her mind in track she wouldn't be able to help Inu Yasha. He needed her help. She stood up slowly, her movements silent as she began to creep towards Jaken and the Nothing Woman. They didn't notice her for neither glanced up. At least, she hoped they didn't know she was there. Her heart was racing in her chest but her footsteps were light.  
  
"Try to remember Inu Yasha. Where is your father's grave?" The Nothing Woman spoke.  
  
"I don't know........." murmured Inu Yasha blearily.  
  
"You can do better than that.........show mother the inside of your soul!" The Nothing Woman drove her arms deeper into the knocked out Hanyou. Kagome felt her stomach turn in repulsion of the sight, but kept moving.  
  
"The left black pearl........." the half-demon in whispered response.  
  
"'The left black pearl'? 'Tis a game he's playing! Get me more!" snarled Jaken. The Nothing Woman hesitated.  
  
"Lord Jaken.........if I probe any deeper the boy's soul will shatter," she whispered. It actually appeared the thought truly pained her. Kagome glared at the woman, but her eyes blazed with flames when she heard what the toad said next.  
  
"Then shatter it!" Jaken snarled. "Or it'll be me facing Lord Sesshoumaru's cold wrath........." he would've gone on but at the instance Kagome slammed her foot down upon the obnoxious toad. He let out a cry as she kicked him, making him go flying like Myoga had done.  
  
"You little worm!" she screeched. The horrid creature! Willing to actually destroy someone's soul so cruelly. He hadn't even cared what that could do. Kagome then rounded on the Nothing Woman. The faceless creature was still clutching the Hanyou, her, appearing to never let go. And Kagome highly doubted she actually would. In desperation she order. "Let Inu Yasha go!"  
  
"No!" the creature moved away from her, clinging to the boy. Of course! How did she know? Kagome reached out, grabbing at the Hanyou's long silky hair.  
  
She's sucking him further and further in, Kagome realized in terror her eyes widening a bit. She continued pulling. What should I do?  
  
"Kagome!" cried a familiar voice Kagome thought she would never be happier to hear. She stood ready for instruction.  
  
"Myoga! What is it?"  
  
"You've got to awaken Lord Inu Yasha's soul!"  
  
"Huh?" she blinked, expressing her confusion in a very un-lady like manner.  
  
"That Mu'onna, 'The Nothing Woman'......... she's made up of the vengeful mothers who lost their children to famine or war. If you wake a soul that's been caught by their spell the body should come free," Myoga instructed desperately.  
  
"Wake up his soul.........but how?" Kagome desperately reached for Inu Yasha again, her movements sloppier with panic now. Her mind was reeling and she didn't know what would happen if you shouldn't save Inu Yasha. What if Sesshoumaru came back? Her inside froze with terror. Right. What if he did come back?  
  
"I am so happy—soon you'll be my little one again........." preened the woman sucking Inu Yasha into her.  
  
I'm too late! Kagome screamed to herself.  
  
She bit her lower lip again, terrified for the dog demon. Her eyes fell to the water once more. She needed to help Inu Yasha and herself. But how.........how?  
  
Oh!  
  
Resting in the lake was the reflection of the nothing woman holding a more child like Inu Yasha. It was sweet looking almost. The child was chubby with adorable white hair and the cutest dog-ears she'd ever seen. The child Inu Yasha was sleeping, looking peaceful and tired. He clutched absently at the imposter mother. Maybe if she...  
  
"I have to destroy the image!" Kagome cried.  
  
"Good thinking!" snapped Myoga. Kagome reached out grabbing the staff that Jaken had conveniently dropped during her attack to him. She slammed it into the water, destroying the image. Water went everywhere, lapping at the ground like a hungry monster. She was a bit soaked afterwards, covered in a light mist of water that dampened her hair and made her clothes cling to her, but not as wet as Inu Yasha ended up being when he burst from the woman gasping and coughing. He scrambled from the water, leaping then sitting upon the ground. The water dribbled down his body, slowly drying in the cold air.  
  
"Inu Yasha!" cried Kagome, kneeling beside him. "Are you all right?" He didn't respond to her question. Instead, he seemed to start talking to himself.  
  
"It was.........just a lie.........all a lie........." he growled, his fists clenching.  
  
"But all for the best, dear brother. Now I know where the grave lies," smirked a velvety voice.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sorry it took forever to update readers, major writers block so no real revisions to this except at the beginning. I'll try and update sooner again.  
  
Elexies 


	3. Into the Grave

All right! Let's give the author props for an update XD Actually you should all thank EdenAvalonAngel, without her personally threatening me with Sesshoumaru's affections (X.x)) there would be no update. So all you say thank you! One, Two, Three!  
  
Readers: Thank You EdenAvalonAngel!  
  
Now. Not much of a change in this story. Really I don't update a lot because my boyfriend and I love to rp all the time so I role-play with him more than I write. And when I do write it's my fiction press stories. Also, now that I'm getting ready to go into high school I'm freaking out, what with band try outs and just hoping that none of the older students will shove me into those tiny lockers. O.o;  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sesshoumaru appeared next to him and Kagome suddenly, his hand shooting out and grasping his kin's neck with a squeeze. Kagome stepped back in shock, inhaling sharply in surprise.  
  
Sesshoumaru grinned thoughtfully. "I never imagined that it could be in such a place... can you imagine this Sesshoumaru being so blind?" He chuckled, seeming to find the situation very humorous.  
  
"Sesshoumaru..." choked out Inu Yasha, barely. He glared at his sibling, and if looks could kill Sesshoumaru would've curled up into a ball and died. His hands came up, wrapping around his brother's wrist in a desperate plea to make him let go, his claws slightly digging into the opal hued skin of his older brother.  
  
"Trust father to hide his grave in such an odd place. 'The left black pearl'...humph..." the Taiyoukai grinned coldly. "That must have taken a powerful bit of magic. He was determined to escape desecration, wasn't he?" Kagome stood not far from the two, trying to decide whether she should attack Sesshoumaru and help Inu Yasha or stay put. Myoga was all for staying put.  
  
"What...kind of lunacy are you babbling?" spat Inu Yasha.  
  
"Was the secret entrusted to you without your knowledge? Come along then..." a slow grin curled along the Youkai's lip, and with that Sesshoumaru pulled back his arm and rammed two fingers right into Inu Yasha's left eye. A shock raced through Kagome, her eyes going wide as she let out a cry of terror. "We'll visit father's grave together!" Sesshoumaru hesitated a bit, enjoying the pain that raced through his younger sibling. Pulling the two fingers from Inu Yasha's eye quickly he stared thoughtfully at the black pearl in his grasp. Blood was strewn from the Hanyou's eyes, filthy blood that was half human. It disgusted him to ever touch it, but it would all pay off soon.  
  
"Stop it!" cried Kagome. He smirked back at her, his golden gaze daring her to go on. Instead she kneeled beside the half-breed. A surge of jealousy and hatred ran through Sesshoumaru once more but he merely looked back to the pearl clasped in his hand. "It's not wonder I couldn't find it no matter how thoroughly I scoured the earth..." Sesshoumaru sighed, looking to Kagome more so out of the corner of his eye. "I had only one clue to the grave's where-about. 'A place one can see, yet cannot be seen...a place its own guardian can never look upon," his gaze never left that of the terrified Kagome's. Her blue eyes were wide, staring at him in horror and such beautiful awe. Her mouth hung open just a bit, a soft mouth he was sure. He was silent for a moment, taking in the beauty of her body, slightly wet.  
  
He cursed himself for lusting for her, but lust was a powerful thing. Emotions were fickle, but strong ones, that even Youkai felt, he did not play around with. He never would. And he lusted for this Kagome. He wanted her; he wanted her to be his and his alone. He didn't want her touching dirty half-breeds like Inu Yasha, or fawning over other Youkai or humans. Only him. He wanted her to see only him in her dreams, and to have only room in her heart for him. And any fool be damned if they though they could stop him. "It's so clear now. That this 'grave' is the black pearl that he conjured into your left eye Inu Yasha."  
  
"That's the grave?" murmured Kagome.  
  
"Huh...all this. For that pebble even. Giving that witch the form of my mother..." Inu Yasha spat angrily, glaring to the forgotten Nothing Woman. She lay upon the ground, as subtle and unnoticeable as possible. Inu Yasha growled, anger building into his eyes. Kagome, tensed, grasping his arm as if to keep him still, but it did little good. He leapt at his older brother, letting out a cry of anger as he clawed to him. "You wont get away with it!" he screamed. Sesshoumaru dodged easily. Cracking his knuckles he smirked.  
  
"I am rather busy. If you wish to delay me I'll have to kill you," he grinned. Kagome inhaled sharply.  
  
"No!" she stood, right when Sesshoumaru drove his claw towards Inu Yasha and the ripping of skin was heard. Kagome let out a terrified cry and Sesshoumaru smirked. And then his eyes widened ever so slightly. It was a slight hint of surprise that slid past his well-crafted mask, and Kagome frowned in confusion. She looked towards where the blood had sprayed from his actions. Sesshoumaru stared down as The Nothing Woman fell to the ground, torn to pieces before Inu Yasha. Damn her. Sesshoumaru's lip rose in a bit of a snarl. He could've killed the pest! It all could've been over with!  
  
"What?" Kagome murmured. Inu Yasha stared down at her, his eyes showing obvious perplexity.  
  
"The Nothing Woman..." Myoga spoke softly.  
  
"She protected him?" the girl whose shoulder he rested upon blinked.  
  
"She's a demon born of a mother's love for her lost child. If she sees Inu Yasha as a child in danger...what else can she do?" sighed the flea Youkai. Kagome's brows drew together in sadness. The poor thing. Maybe she'd tricked Inu Yasha at first but...she loved him in an odd way. Inu Yasha stared down at her, his eyes still shining with confusion.  
  
"My...boy..." the Nothing Woman whispered. A foot crashed down onto her head, destroying what was left of her body. Kagome let out a yelp of shock, her fists clenching. She looked up at Sesshoumaru, anger flashing in his eyes for a moment before they returned neutral.  
  
"Worthless fool," he spat. Kagome's blue-gray orbs glimmered brightly with fire and she took a step towards him.  
  
"You...you rotten...murdering!" she screaming at him. Sesshoumaru raised a brow at her, his golden eyes gleaming once more as he took the image she created not for the last time today. Some form of wildness about her gave her that beautiful likeness of an untamed creature and an inferno seemed to shine within her being. Her fists clenched in anger and he knew she was imagining his neck in their grasp. She was elegant and dazzling, though even those words were too weak for her description. And though she was nothing more than a woman child she was his woman child. A feral, priceless, pet of his that was also docile and meek, were that combination possible. She was brave when she glared him straight in the eye. No one had dared to do that to him except his fool of a brother. To know that she, a mere human girl, would dare to yell at him, Sesshoumaru Taiyoukai of the West, was a humorous thing to him. She was a little spitfire, and that was strange in a woman now in days. Still she was modest in a way, frightened and unsure of the world. She was a mystery all herself.  
  
"No! Stop! Whoa!" cried Myoga from her shoulder. "Don't antagonize him! I'll get killed too!" Kagome rounded on the flea.  
  
"Listen coward!" she yelled. Sesshoumaru's tail twitched as he listened to her yell at the creature. A shuffling behind him caused his body to tense and he glanced at Inu Yasha who still stared dumbfounded at the now destroyed Nothing Woman. Jaken let out a cry of delight from behind him and he picked up the staff Kagome had discarded herself when destroying the Nothing Woman's spell. She was truly an intelligent girl.  
  
"Clever lad that I am, me lord, I've found the head-staff again!" chirped the annoying Youkai. Sesshoumaru sighed, glancing back at him.  
  
"Next time...you'll lose your own head with it," he threatened. He looked down at the pearl in his hand still. A grin touched his lips. "Mmm. How long have I awaited this moment..." he purred. He allowed the black pearl to drop, the sound of it hitting the ground seeming to thunder in his ears. Taking the staff from Jaken he raised it high into the air slamming the bottom back down onto the pearl. An uneasy tenseness passed through everyone there as suddenly the man on the staff began to cackle, his insane laughter ringing in all their ears. Kagome's eyes widened.  
  
"The old man's laughing, that means the seal's a-crackin'!" cried Jaken not far from him. Sesshoumaru tightened his grip as the portal began to open, the toad Youkai grasping the silk of his pants. Kagome let out another cry of surprise and Sesshoumaru contemplated taking her with him instead of just returning to capture her. He looked at her, seeing her frozen and staring at the black light that was forming before him. He then returned his eyes to the portal.  
  
"Ah..." he sighed, his eyes narrowing and his mouth turning up in a leering smile. Sparing a final glance at his Kagome he quickly leapt into the portal, traveling after the sword. First the sword, then Kagome.  
  
Kagome growled, staring at the disappearing portal.  
  
Where? She thought mentally. Where did he go?  
  
"Lord Inu Yasha! Bound after them before the gateway shuts!" cried the flea demon. "Sesshoumaru's going to take your Lord Father's treasure all for himself!" Inu Yasha growled, his muscles tensing in annoyance.  
  
"You think I care about some treasure?" he spat  
  
"B-but Lord...such a waste!" pouted Myoga.  
  
"Shut up! Did I say I wasn't going after them?" snarled the dog demon. He looked down to the Nothing Woman, anger and pain filling into his eyes. "Sesshoumaru...you're going to die!" He stared for the portal at a run, anger blazing in his eyes like a burnable fire. He glanced behind him. "Kagome! It's too dangerous so you'll stay..."  
  
"What are you waiting for?" snapped a musical voice in front of him. Inu Yasha blinked and looked at the portal. Kagome already had one foot it, waiting patiently for the Hanyou. Her hair snapped about her feature and never before had Inu Yasha seen her so mad.  
  
"Huh?" his right eye twitched. Kagome leaped into the portal and he let out a cry racing after her. "Idiot! Sesshoumaru's in there!" "Well, then if I'm goanna pound him, I better be there too!" she retorted. Inu Yasha stared after the girl, his image hiding his emotions. 


	4. Within the Grave

Sorry readers! I was in such a hurry to post this up that I totally forgot to space the paragraphs! I'm really sorry. *nodnods to this* Hopefully this is easier to read. Thank you windmagelita for mentioning it. If you hadn't then I probably would've ended up never noticing.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sesshoumaru stood before a ratted looking sword, flames made of metal sat behind it like a display, glinting what little light that was in his father's carcass to the sword. The area bout him was nothing but bones and old armor. The smell of death hung strongly in the air. A smile touched Sesshoumaru's lips.  
  
"At last, my precious, I have found you. My dear Tetsusaiga...my steel- cleaving fang," he purred. "The blade impaled in my dear father's remains, said to possess the power to cut down a hundred demons with a single pass." Sesshoumaru reached out gracefully, wrapping his fingers about the Tetsusaiga, his wrist bending ever so slightly.  
  
"Carved from your Lord Father's own fang, they say it was... so the holding of it is just the same...as inheriting his demon-powers!" chirped Jaken. Sesshoumaru began to pull gently, his eyes flashing with delight that he'd finally obtained the sword he'd searched so long for. A crackling fire formed about his hand but Sesshoumaru merely pulled harder. The spitting flames grew the more, alighting about his hand and stinging ever so slightly at his skin though he revealed no pain. He pulled more as he ignored the pattern a bit longer, annoyed that his father might've put a protecting spell upon the blade. He growled deep within his chest. His eyes narrowed and finally he yanked his hand away from the sword, staring down at the remained flames across his hand.  
  
"Eh? 'Twon't come free!" squawked the toad Youkai behind him.  
  
"How very like father. A shield spell to keep it 'safe'," Sesshoumaru murmured more to his self. The scent that assailed his nose suddenly caught his attention. He blinked and glanced behind him.  
  
"What?" he breathed. That scent. Cherry blossoms, so sweet. The soothing sensation of warmth that fell over his body calmed his anger of not being able to grasp the Tetsusaiga. He sighed a bit, allowing the girl's scent to relax him. She would be good for him in the future; she would do him well. So Inu Yasha had brought her here had he? That only made capturing her all the easier. Sesshoumaru smirked. She was a brave girl, and it was hard to imagine she was human. It mattered not though.  
  
"Sesshoumaru!" yelled Inu Yasha's irritating voice. Sesshoumaru looked behind him where Inu Yasha plummeted from the top of his father's skeleton. Kagome was climbing down leisurely, clinging to the vines that and roots that clung to the bones of the massive Inu Youkai. "This fight's not over yet!" Inu Yasha reached out, flexing his dull claws. Slamming towards the ground, the Hanyou drove his claws deep into Sesshoumaru's flesh, ripping it away. Blood coated his fingers and along the palm of his hand and he pulled back, relishing the feel of the torn skin.  
  
...Of course...that's what he'd hoped had happened. Instead his claws merely grasped air and dirt and bone. His older brother now sat atop the metal flames, his arms crossed within his sleeves. He smirked. Inu Yasha cursed, glaring down at the large hole he'd dug before him as if it were its fault.  
  
"What is this Inu Yasha? Have you come to dig your own grave? Or might you, too have come to try for our father's steel fang?" Sesshoumaru frowned dully now, yet raised a thoughtful brow at his sibling. Gracefully he leapt from the flames, standing not far from the half-breed. His golden gaze challenging his brother. Did he intend to try for the blade? He doubted it. Sesshoumaru knew Inu Yasha to have a one-track mind, and at this point in time, it was merely on slaughtering he, the Lord of the West.  
  
"The fang?" the Hanyou murmured looking at the battered sword with a glimmer of confusion in his amber gaze.  
  
"Lord Inu Yasha! Hop to it!" cried Myoga.  
  
"Myoga? What?" Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes as his brother's stupidity. How could he possibly be related to something so slow?  
  
"Sesshoumaru...you couldn't could you? You couldn't pull I out!" laughed the flea demon. The Taiyoukai hid the hatred and promise of death that glimmered brightly in his golden orbs, instead he remaining aloof, his expression uncaring and a little snide at once.  
  
"And are you suggesting, that my brother can?" he purred. He sensed Kagome shiver behind him from his tone of voice and smirked a tad from her reaction to his voice. He locked that information away for the future, when she was all his and Inu Yasha was long dead.  
  
"You bet he can! Why else did your Lord Father hide his tomb in 'his' eye, eh?" laughed the flea. "Jump on it, Lord Inu Yasha! Now!"  
  
"Huh! What do I care about some rusted hunk of metal?" snarled the half- breed, his fists clenching in anger. "Sesshoumaru! I've had 'enough' of you walking on me like I'm dirt!" Inu Yasha attacked him; claws ready to rip skin again. Sesshoumaru dodged easily, a bored look once more upon his face. How repetitive.  
  
"Your blows are wild brother," Sesshoumaru sighed. The whelp growled in annoyance.  
  
"I'll kill you!" he screamed. Once more he tackled the older Youkai, his face contorted into a snarl.  
  
"Heh! Your attacks are as infantile as ever."  
  
"Damn you!"  
  
"You can't lick him unarmed Lord! The fang!" pleaded Myoga, still upon his shoulder.  
  
"Shut up!" ordered Inu Yasha still in the middle of another attack. Sesshoumaru chuckled deep in his chest so it went unheard. The fool. The complete fool. He would never touch him no matter. The Tetsusaiga was not meant to be at the hands of a weakling half-breed. It was for a strong Youkai, he, Sesshoumaru.  
  
They both stopped the very moment another voice rang out, that of the forgotten girl.  
  
"Inu Yasha! Get the stupid sword!" she snarled at him.  
  
"Kagome..." he murmured. Sesshoumaru looked up to the girl, her blue eyes were blazing and her untamed beauty once again took him by surprise that a human could be so lovely.  
  
"You're brother couldn't pull it out, 'right'?" she put emphasis on the word 'right', as if she were speaking to a child. Inu Yasha nodded, barely. "Meaning if 'you' do it easily, you'll totally crush his pride, 'right'! You goanna pass that up?" Sesshoumaru barely smirked at her.  
  
Smart girl, though she's helping the wrong side, Sesshoumaru changed his expression into that of a glare.  
  
She was truly a brilliant human, realizing things that many humans would not. Most humans when it came to tactics were much like Inu Yasha, wild and brash. They didn't understand mental scars were far more permanent than physical scars. Her scent and mind also varied her from the despicable creatures and he wondered maybe if she were the reincarnate of a Youkai. Admittedly it could be true. She was so amazing. But still, her helping Inu Yasha would not go with impunity. Once he got his hands on her there'd be punishment for helping the half-breed, but in the mean time he had to keep his attention on Inu Yasha and the sword. Inu Yasha looked towards the Tetsusaiga, his eyes flickering his concentration. He smirked at Sesshoumaru coldly.  
  
"What do you think, brother? Would that just eat your guys out?" he grinned.  
  
"You will never succeed," Sesshoumaru stated it like a fact. He knew the half-breed couldn't pull it out; Inu Yasha was weak.  
  
"Heh...all of a sudden, I think I want this blade!" Inu Yasha reached out and gripped the hilt of the Tetsusaiga, a grin plastering his determined face. No flames licked at his skin, but Sesshoumaru never doubted that the half- breed couldn't claim the Tetsusaiga. As smart as the girl was, and sure as Inu Yasha and the flea were, it was not meant to be. He watched from the side, amused. Jaken let out a cry of terror.  
  
"Nay, nay, nay! It cannot be...that a spell what stopped Lord Sesshoumaru should let his mangy brother in!"  
  
"I told you so!" cheered Myoga in delight. "The Tetsusaiga was meant just for Lord Inu Yasha!"  
  
Inu Yasha smirked widely, letting out grunts as he pulled and yanked at the sword, his teeth clenched together in resolve. Kagome smiled brightly and Sesshoumaru smirked, watching the Hanyou pull and yank at the unmoving sword.  
  
...It went on for a few minutes. A few long, humorous minutes. Then Inu Yasha stopped. Dead silence was all that was heard. Kagome blinked, her gorgeous smile faltering as she sweat-dropped.  
  
"Huh?" she murmured. Inu Yasha released the blade, staring straight ahead with a twitch in his right eye like before.  
  
"Hey...Myoga..." he murmured.  
  
"Whoops..." chuckled the flea, trying to put hilarity to this very embarrassing situation. Inu Yasha rounded on the Youkai, taking him between two fingers and squeezing.  
  
"Well. I couldn't pull it out...could I?" he smiled, a twisted feature that did not disguise his fury and humiliation.  
  
"But...I don't understand it," choked Myoga. Sesshoumaru sighed, allowing the Hanyou to terrorize his retainer. He glanced towards Kagome who was staring at the fang in contemplation, her amazing starlight eyes confused. He simpered. She should've known. She was an intellectual girl, especially for a human. She was just too confident in the Hanyou. That confidence would have to be changed to a much stronger being. Sesshoumaru looked back towards Inu Yasha.  
  
"Thank you for that amusing interlude," he was at him in a flash, crackling his claws as poisonous vapors began to surround his hand. "No 'half-breed' will ever possess the Tetsusaiga—do you understand?" Inu Yasha let out a cry of surprise. The green fumes began to pour from his hand. "Now. Allow my poison talons to end this!" He tore out at his half-brother, missing by an inch. The bones his claws came in contact with instead began to melt, torn away by the acid of his talons. He smirked. Kagome gasped from behind him. Inu Yasha bounded away from the sizzling bone, wincing as Sesshoumaru appeared before him again.  
  
"You will not escape," he stated. He reached out, grasping Inu Yasha's chest with his free hand. He slammed the whelp into the pile of bones, readying his claws once more, arm pulled back for the final blow. The breath of his little brother was knocked out of him, his one amber eye widening in pain. He smirked at his brother, watching as terror filling into his eye. In the back of his mind he heard Jaken and Kagome fighting. He listened to their yelling for a moment, allowing his half-brother to think on his doomed fate.  
  
"You little toad!" snarled Kagome, her voice ringing pure and true in his mind. Gods he loved her voice. He'd have her say his name over and over when he captured her.  
  
"You little witch!" Kagome let out her own cry as she was thrown back into the pile of bones. Kagome looked up, staring at Inu Yasha she cried out. She climbed to her feet, gripping the Tetsusaiga in her hand. Sesshoumaru sneered down at the Hanyou, his eyes glimmering in cruel victory. He contemplated letting Inu Yasha know his plans, but then again, let the whelp die in fear of wondering just what would happen to Kagome when he wasn't around to protect her.  
  
"Goodbye..." He threw his hand down towards the face of the half-breed.  
  
"Inu Yasha!" screamed the girl, racing towards them...  
  
And yanking the Tetsusaiga from the podium it sat upon.  
  
All four males, Sesshoumaru, Inu Yasha, Jaken, and Myoga, froze, looking towards the girl who clung to the Tetsusaiga in awe. She blinked and looked at them weakly. Her stance was frail and coursing with terror of what was going to happen next. She fidgeting nervously, clutching the blade to her chest.  
  
"I'm sorry... it just...slipped out," she whimpered.  
  
Sesshoumaru frowned at her. She couldn't be human. How could a human possibly pull the Tetsusaiga? Jaken was babbling in confusion and Sesshoumaru felt like doing about as much too. Yet he contented him self to staring at the girl, wonder written all across his face. She was human. That was all he could think. Just a human. A gorgeous, intelligent human. How could she pull the Tetsusaiga?  
  
Inu Yasha growled beneath him.  
  
"Never take your eyes off me!" he snarled. Sesshoumaru leapt away before the half-breed could attack. He shot to stand before Kagome, taking in her frightened features.  
  
"You..." he frowned at her. She inhaled sharply, clutching the blade tightly to her. He gazed down at her still, his mind trying to think of all sensible explanations. She looked like a human. Admittedly she didn't smell nor did she think like one, but she looked human. "What are you, that you were able to draw the Tetsusaiga?" he purred to her. She shivered again and he resisted smirking. Quickly she held up the blade, though her stance was feeble. She obviously knew nothing about weapons.  
  
"D-don't come any closer! I'll slice you!" she snapped.  
  
He smirked at her, amused. Reached out slowly he cupped her cheek. She winced, as if expecting to be smacked, but he would do no such thing. He tilted her head up once more, guiding her to look at him. Her eyes were filled with dread of him, and he loved that fear, but he didn't want her entire outlook on him to be fear. This confused him to no end. He wanted something more from her gaze, from her. He wanted awe, lust, and admiration in those eyes. But also something 'more'. Though the emotion meant nothing to him, maybe what the humans called...love?  
  
With love he could be the only one for her. Lust, though it was strong, could be centered upon many. Love was for one. And he wanted to be that one. He wanted to hold all of her affection and be the only one for her ever. It's what he wanted and it's what he had to have.  
  
He shook the thoughts from his head. It mattered not at the moment; she was in the way. The Tetsusaiga would protect her if he used his poison claws. For now he felt it would be best to get her out of the battle. She was a distraction to him. Confusion and alarm was written all over her when a small smile tugged gently at his lips. She was still terrified of him, and that made him both delighted and sad. He loved her fear...but he didn't want her afraid, and all at once he did. Never before had he felt so much indecision. He wanted so much from her at the moment it was baffling, and best to be dealt with later. These were human emotions he hadn't felt for so long, why did they come now?  
  
"Get away from her Sesshoumaru! She's not a part of this!" ordered Inu Yasha from behind him.  
  
"Inu Yasha!" cried Kagome. Sesshoumaru cursed the jealousy that raged in him. She trusted the half-breed, he even sensed a bit of loving emotions within her. He would change those and soon. He glanced back at Inu Yasha hatefully.  
  
"Alas, I'm afraid she is. Merely by being your companion," he drew his hand back a bit from her, his claws tracing against her skin and he watching the shudder run over her. He pulled his hand back, keeping it at a safe distance and watched at his poison claws began to melt away at the bone around her, yet the Tetsusaiga kept her delicate body from harm. It melted about her figure and she stumbled back against the wall and cried out in surprise and terror. Sheer terror that she was going to die, never see her cherished ones again. But she wasn't going to die; he would never let her die. She slipped to her knees as the melted bone began to swarm about her, covering her body in a thick shield no human or Hanyou could penetrate. "My talons bid you goodbye."  
  
"Kagome!" gasped Inu Yasha. He raced for the melted bone that she was trapped within. It should hold her until he was ready to release her. Sesshoumaru stared down at the mess before him. He smirked. Inu Yasha was mumbling her name over and over, clawing at Kagome's cage. He stopped finally, muscles tense in pain.  
  
"How dull. She was only a mortal girl, after all," Sesshoumaru watched his brother from the corner of his eye as he taunted and mocked the 'death' of the poor girl. Inu Yasha clenched his fists, growling low in his chest. He shot at his brother.  
  
"Sesshoumaru!"  
  
"I grow bored with this. It's over," was his elder brother's uninterested response. Inu Yasha clawed out at him once again and as Sesshoumaru went to dodge he was taken by surprise as the half-breed's talons came in sharp contact wit his armor. Sesshoumaru blinked in astonishment, diving away from the Hanyou. Jaken blanched.  
  
"What in the name? An eye blink ago, he could scarce get in spitting distance!" Jaken screeched in shock. Sesshoumaru frowned as his armor lazily clattered to pieces, falling to the ground with rhythmic clangs.  
  
"Why so angry, Inu Yasha? There are a million more where she came from..." he chided. Inu Yasha cracked his knuckles.  
  
"This time, I'll rip your bowels from your belly!" he threatened in a lone tone. Sesshoumaru watched as he hesitated for a moment, glancing back towards Kagome's 'grave'. The half-breed sighed; pain filling into his eyes and Sesshoumaru smirked. Let Inu Yasha think she's dead. Whilst the pest was dying he would be sure to tell him the girl was alive and was going to be left in his care for some time now.  
  
A rustling sound caused both of the to blink and they looked sharply to the mess Kagome was trapped in. The blade of the Tetsusaiga was shivering and shaking, quivering at if desperate for attention. The cage began to shiver and abruptly Kagome burst from the mess in all her beautiful wonder. Sesshoumaru stared in confusion his eyes widening a bit that she should be able to escape his trap for her. Was she so strong and determined to actually be able to break through the dried bone of a Taiyoukai? The girl inhaled quickly, taking in the cool, though vaguely rotting, air.  
  
"Man! I thought I was dead!" she commented as scrambled out of the bone. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at her. How was he going to teach this girl if she kept spoiling his lessons for her? She would never learn to be obedient to him if she was able to escape everything he threw at her. Kagome pointed the sword at him, anger flashing in her moonlit eyes.  
  
"Okay you! You tried to kill me, didn't you?" she demanded. His eyes narrowed more, turning into golden slits. If only she knew. "Well you're goanna regret that! I'm about to make you pay!" eagerly she turned to Inu Yasha, handing him the sword and smiling cheerily. Sesshoumaru vaguely rolled his eyes. Of course, give the half-breed the sword. The nuisance didn't even know how to access its full power!  
  
He, Sesshoumaru, on the other hand did. "Here," she beamed at the Hanyou. "This sword looks really awesome! Go to it!" she smiled optimistically. Inu Yasha blinked at her deadpan.  
  
"Tell me...why are you suddenly so...bouncy?" he frowned.  
  
Sesshoumaru growled. He was losing his temper. This girl, this 'human', seemed to be able to defeat everything he sent in her direction. He tensed, his eyes flaming red. He wanted Inu Yasha dead now. He wanted the whelp's blood running threw his fingertips. The Tetsusaiga was his but no matter what everything seemed to not go the way it should.  
  
"Lord Inu Yasha, don't hold it back any more! Bite the cur deep with your father's fang!" instructed Myoga, panic welling in his eyes at sight of Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Feh..." the Taiyoukai spat. His hair began to billow about him and his eyes glowed. Kagome inhaled sharply, hiding behind Inu Yasha while still gazing at the Inu Youkai.  
  
"Another little joke? Let us see what a half-breed like you can do with the purity of the Tetsusaiga, against the equal purity of Sesshoumaru..." his features began to elongate and his fangs grew. He grinned, the white of his eyes now insanely red and dog like features formed out of his once humanoid ones. His hands formed into paws and fur appeared all over him. He began to grow and in a burst of blinding light his monstrous, elegant, true form was revealed. A massive dog, mouth full of fangs and talons ready to rip skin glinted in the dull light. His blood shot eyes lolled towards Inu Yasha and the frightened Kagome. He grinned. 


	5. Battle Between Brothers

"He's...he's..." she stuttered.  
  
"Back in his true form, that's all," spat Inu Yasha. He glared and leaped for Sesshoumaru, leaving Kagome helpless behind him. That would've been a bad move, had Sesshoumaru wanted her dead. "It'll be a dead form now!" Inu Yasha raised the Tetsusaiga, slamming it onto Sesshoumaru's head. Were it in Sesshoumaru's nature he would've blinked then laughed at the mutt. But then again, to blink and laugh was simply not of a Taiyoukai. As the Tetsusaiga was pulled away from his head Inu Yasha stared in glorious surprise as the sword vibrated from the pointless attack. The mutt obviously didn't know how to control the sword!  
  
"Not a scratch?!" murmured the Hanyou.  
  
How astute, the Sesshoumaru thought, another lazy grin pulled along his dog- like face.  
  
He leapt for Inu Yasha, mouth wide and fangs ready to crunch bone. As he slammed his mouth down and Inu Yasha moved at the precise moment, missing his death from inches. Bone and rock crunched within Sesshoumaru's mouth but he took no notice. Inu Yasha was yelling at Myoga and Sesshoumaru rounded on him, beaming almost madly from the joy of the hunt and kill. In his true form he was able to show his insane smiles. Humans and most demons couldn't really tell if an Inu was smiling or not, so it was safe to let his façade just barely drop. He clawed out at the Hanyou but once again missed by inches.  
  
Kagome was off in a corner, watching and trying to stay completely unnoticed. It was hard to not notice her with that penetrating scent. In a way, it made him fight better. That calming scent made his movements much more fluid and smooth than they usually would be. She helped. She was his.  
  
Inu Yasha thwacked at Sesshoumaru's paw but once again, no damage was done. The half-breed cursed whilst Sesshoumaru sneered in response.  
  
"That's it Inu Yasha! That one hurt him! Give 'im some more!" Kagome cried, rooting the Hanyou on. The Taiyoukai looked over at her, humor gleaming in his golden orbs. The half-breed glanced back at her deadpan then shot before her. Sesshoumaru calmed himself, watching the opera unfold between the two as they snapped and bickered at each other.  
  
"Now listen...that didn't even make him blink all right?" yelled Inu Yasha in her face. Kagome pouted a bit, crossing her arms in front of her. She seemed the essence of purity and innocence in such a pose.  
  
"Well...not yet," she beamed at the half Inu Youkai. "But you've got your father's sword right?" Her striking eyes were bright with enthusiasm no person could honestly hold in such a situation. "C'mon, I believe in you! Don't you?"  
  
"Feh! I wouldn't be so cheerful if I were you. I'm strong enough to survive his blows...but you'll be jelly any moment now," spat Inu Yasha. Kagome blinked at him, sadness filling her eyes. Sesshoumaru mentally disagreed with the Hanyou. He would never hurt her; she was his. His possession, his toy, and his pet, but he would never hurt her. Kagome sniffled a bit and Sesshoumaru wanted nothing more than to console her. Why wouldn't she realize what a nuisance Inu Yasha really was?  
  
"You mean," she whispered, her tone airy and sad, "you're giving up?" Inu Yasha looked back at her sharply, his one good eyes wide in shock. Sesshoumaru growled deep within while he watched Kagome sniffle, tears trailed down her fair skin. He moved a bit closer, glaring acidly at Inu Yasha.  
  
"Stop that now!" yelled the whelp, totally oblivious of the larger dog demon. Kagome glared at him, fire flashing in those beautiful blue eyes. Sesshoumaru was taken aback. How could she change emotions so quickly? She was a little frightening as he watched her yell at the pup. Her voice blazed in his ears as she shrieked furiously.  
  
"Y-you said I shouldn't be..." she began.  
  
"Shut _up_! I meant, let me protect you! Do you hear?" he snarled angrily. Kagome blinked in surprise at him, her eyes widening in confusion and a bit of love for the Hanyou. Sesshoumaru bristled invidiously but other than that showed no outward emotion. Inu Yasha turned and started for the Taiyoukai, eyes narrowed and challenging. "Just sit tight and watch."  
  
Sesshoumaru glared sourly at him once more, taking a step towards the tiny half-breed. His eyes narrowed as well as Inu Yasha held out the sword towards his older sibling. He moved a bit closer, ready for the kill, ready to tear the mutt to shreds once and for all. Then he would claim the Tetsusaiga and Kagome. They were his and his alone. No one else could ever have them! 


	6. In Kagome's Mind

Kagome had watched, as if in a dream, as Inu Yasha had stared down at the Tetsusaiga. It couldn't have been real but it all was. It'd pulsed. She'd even heard it. It was like a soothing heart beat in the darkness. It was as if she'd felt lost forever, then suddenly this heartbeat gave her another being to be with, someone to keep her happy. She wasn't alone. That's what it felt like. It felt like someone was there, holding her hand and whispering gentle nothings into her ear.  
  
Then it'd transformed. And then...just like that Sesshoumaru was defeated. It irked her...in ways. Seeing all the blood, and the pained look of the dog demon. It was...as if he'd lost something terribly important. And she felt sorry despite herself. She should not feel sorry for him, she knew that, but she did. He'd searched forever, seeking the sword so desperately. Only to have it taken away in one clean stroke by someone who wasn't even aware of it until a grave was pulled from his eye.  
  
A shiver raced over her spine. But the way he'd looked at her. At his defeat, before he'd seemed to disappear as if in thin air from Inu Yasha's last blow, his eyes had not wandered to the sword. No. His eyes had met hers in a searing hot gaze. Promises were in his eyes. Promises of coming back. And she did not doubt the word of Sesshoumaru. No. She would never doubt his word. He seemed too honorable to lie. And eyes were like gateways to the soul, and even if he'd learned to block the gateway to his soul, she'd seen the promises. Kagome bit her lower lip, staring towards the ground.  
  
They'd left Inu Yasha's father's grave. How she could barely remember. She'd been so bemused by everything, her thoughts resting on only the dog demon Sesshoumaru.  
  
Kagome sat down at the lake, now outfitted in her school uniform. She'd just told Inu Yasha to 'sit', for which he kindly made acquaintances with the ground. He had deserved it. He'd said he would protect her...and now...he denied it? Pain filtered into her eyes but she didn't let any tears fall. She was not in the mood to be weak. Sesshoumaru had been right about one thing.  
  
'You are only a mortal human. You will not last long girl,' his words still rang in her ears. She stared down at her reflection. She looked fragile. She looked breakable. But she wouldn't allow herself to be. Even if Inu Yasha decided not to protect her she had to protect herself. Bowing her head a bit she realized Sesshoumaru had been...helping her. Kagome stood up slowly, eyes determined. She would not be a breakable doll. She knew she would always be a mortal human, but Sesshoumaru had been wrong about one thing. She would last long. She would complete the Shikon and she would go home stronger and braver.  
  
_Thank you Sesshoumaru..._


End file.
